Hundredfold
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: A hundred theme collection. Ranging from drabbles to ficlets. SasuIno. SasukexIno. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chocolate, Mask, Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. And the Theme list (it's from Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other – 100 Themed Drabbles).

.

A/N: I just feel that there's not enough SasuIno stories here so I decided to contribute something even though I feel I'm laughable to even be attempting to write one. So yes, please excuse my grammars and clichés. You've been warned.

.

NOTE: First five themes are re-post. From now own, expect at least two/three themes per update instead of one.

* * *

.

Hundredfold

.

* * *

.

**1: Chocolate**

Drabble

.

.

Sasuke can't help but grimace at the blonde woman staring intently at the wide selection of chocolates in front of her. For the past ten minutes she would take one then as she's about to leave she'll return it to the shelf and stare again.

As she was about to repeat that cycle again, he rolled his eyes and went towards her and grabbed as many chocolates as he can and dropped it to their cart.

With one hand pushing the cart, he took his girlfriend's with the other hand. "Yamanaka, I'll still like you even if you get fat."

.

* * *

.

**2: Masks**

Ficlet

.

.

She quickened her pace when she saw him walked out of Sai's apartment. She was hoping that she would arrive before they finished their business but its late now. Her effort to complete her work quickly to be there on time was gone to waste.

"Ino," he greeted as he met her halfway.

The blonde eyed his left arm. By looking at it she can make out the square gauze under his sleeves. "When can I see it?"

"Tomorrow."

"That long?" she whined.

"You're aware of that." he replied matter-of-factly.

"I know." She un-puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms below her chest. "That's why I ran here hoping that I could see it before Sai bandaged it but I guess he's too fast of a tattoo artist."

"It's the same as the others."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, because there's a lot of you ANBU out there." She puffed her cheeks again.

"Hn." He led her into an empty alleyway then hugged her with her arms still crossed. He wouldn't have done that if he doesn't deeply care for the kunoichi. He knows that the blonde's still upset with the fact that until now the Hokage haven't even hinted that she's being considered to be recruited to the elite squad. Yet he, an ex-avenger and all, was requested by the Hokage. He guessed that the Intelligence Division has something to do with it, too. Ibiki had been noticeably supervising missions with Ino for the past months.

After awhile, Ino hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my sour mood get in the way. This is a special day after all. Let's start over." She kissed his cheek. "Congratulations! You're officially an ANBU. Took Lady Tsunade awhile there, huh?"

"Hn." He tightened his hold on her as a tiny hint of smile graced his handsome face. "I have my mask at the house."

She knows that's the closest as a thank-you she would get from him. Despite being reunited to Konoha for almost a year now, the Uchiha's still the same when socializing. It's a whole different story if they're completely alone though. "What animal did you chose? We're you able to get 'Hawk?'" she whispered, not taking any risk for anyone to hear his code. It's bad enough for her who's not an ANBU to know. But then again, it wouldn't matter because she'll definitely recognize Sasuke even with his mask on.

"The Hyuga got it. I took a cat - Savannah (1)." he grumbled.

Ino laughed. They knew that Neji's code is some kind of a bird but they didn't expect it to be 'hawk'. It seems that the two prodigies have a lot more in common than they want to admit. Maybe one of these days she'll plan a double-date with the _panda_.

"Savannah cat. Smart, tough, fast. It fits you, Sasuke." She assured him. The Uchiha seemed to appreciate her opinion as she was rewarded by quick peck on the lips from him.

She smiled at him before leaning for another kiss. Quick but sweet nonetheless since Sasuke didn't balked away considering they're out in public. She then broke from his embrace and started to move to the direction of his house. "Well hurry up then! I want to see you with your complete gear on before Ibiki looks for me."

He smirked at her before following his elated girlfriend. _'At least she's not upset anymore_,' he thought.

.

* * *

.

**3: Hair**

Drabble

.

* * *

.

.

The rumors were true. Sasuke Uchiha's a sucker for long hair. Especially if it's healthy looking, soft to touch, and naturally blonde. Apparently, he's not the only male with the same preference. Unfortunately, one of them is a very dangerous, perverted missing nin.

"Yamanaka, you're either going to the hairdresser peacefully or I have to use my kunai on you," he threatened.

Curse that stupid good-for-nothing nin. Curse the Hokage and Anko for calling a seduction mission instead of an ANBU assassination. Curse all the Kunoichis who's not blonde. Because right now, Ino's beautiful long hair's putting her in peril.

.

.

* * *

End

06-01,05,11-2012

* * *

1 - I'll probably change his code if I make an ANBU plot again.


	2. Karma, Short Skirt, Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and the theme list.

.

A/N: I hope that Ino and Sasuke are still in character here. And I hope I was able to incorporate the themes well. I'm not even sure how I ended up with some of them. But I hope you'll enjoy it. (Yeah, sorry for the lots of 'hope')

.

* * *

.

Hundredfold

.

* * *

.

**4: Karma**

Ficlet

.

.

As she stared at the sleeping Sasuke in her lap, Ino can't help but wonder what she had done so well before to deserve him. Sasuke the ex-avenger had been proving everyone that they made the right decision to forgive him. She frowned at that thought. Sure, she loves him but was that enough for Sasuke? The Shinobi world worshipped his talents and the civilians adored his good-looks and the mysteriousness surrounding him. While she's perfectly aware that she's not perfect.

She talks too much. And most of the time her mouth would open before her mind can process it – ironic, since she's from a clan who specializes in mind-centered techniques.

She's very bossy. Just ask her former teammates from her genin days, her colleagues, and the workers at their flower shop. She's very manipulative, too. Shikaku and Choza would always tease her dad as a doting father. Truth is, she just know how to plot around her dad.

Ino felt Sasuke stirred in his sleep. She paused in her position as not to disturbed him. When his breathing was even, she relaxed her back as she continued her thoughts earlier.

Had she served her village at her fullest? She's not a hero like Naruto, a genius like Shikamaru, a prodigy like Neji, determined like Kiba, calm and collected like Shino, kind and caring like Choji, optimistic like Lee, and honest like Sai. And although it hurts her pride to admit it, Sakura had out-bloomed her. She can say the same thing with Tenten and Hinata. Would Asuma-sensei be proud of her?

She shut her eyes tight to steady her breathing. Just thinking about all her weaknesses makes her want to hyperventilate and throw up the cabbage and onigiri with seaweed (1) they had for lunch. She was startled when she felt a cold hand in her cheeks. She looked down to a pair of onyx eyes questioning her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Ino." His voice stern but laced with concern.

Another obvious weakness of her? Sasuke Uchiha. Just like that, she told him her insecurities, skipping the reason on what lead her to think about it in the first place. Another factor maybe that she agreed was that she wanted to rant. So she did. He didn't interrupt her until she finished. Her shoulders felt lighter after that. "Thanks Sasuke. I feel better. I guess now that I know all my faults I just need to overcome those. Where should I start? Hmmmm. Maybe I can ask the girls to help me. Or Shikamaru to help me choose the best option. Or I can do it - "

"You really do talk too much."

Her eyes wide, she pouted at him. "I'll start with that then."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her. His long slender fingers played with her blonde tresses near his face. "You do break the awkwardness with others when you talk a lot."

She blinked. "Is that a good thing?"

He merely shrugged at her question. He shifted to his side a bit to grab more of Ino's hair. "If you didn't order around your team back then, you're teammates wouldn't be the same today. You're the owner of the flower shop. Who else should be the boss? You're father likes to spoil his only child. Manipulation is considered a great talent by both the Interrogation Force and the _Seduction Section_." He said the last part with a scowl.

"But - "

He didn't let her finish, he just continued talking in a bored manner. "You're not an idiot, lazy, stoic, brash; you don't nitpick and lack self-confidence. Well – " Sasuke tugged her hair twice. " - except now. You're not overly optimistic to the point of being annoying. You know the consequences of being too honest. Plus the difference of it from being rude."

He untangled her hair from his fingers to hold her hand. His voice low yet firm. "You're selling yourself short. You've already bloomed; you're just a different flower." Sasuke squeezed her hand and looked straight to her. "Your sensei's proud of you."

_Like I am_. He didn't need to say that part out loud. His eyes told her everything. She let out a shaky breath. Her mind's running a billion synapses per second; she's having a hard time voicing out her thoughts. She doesn't even know where to start. Tell him thank you, she loves him and she appreciated his effort to make her feel better? When a few tears escaped her eyes, Sasuke's face tensed. She smiled down at him.

"You've rendered me speechless." She admitted with a chuckle before dipping her head to kiss him. They were in an awkward position so she was glad when Sasuke lifted and straightened his head a bit. She snaked her hands onto the back of his head, supporting it so it wouldn't strain his neck. They kissed tenderly and slow, Sasuke's hand wiping the traces of tears on her face.

Even though Sasuke, generally a man of few words, pointed the strengths of her flaws, she's still not convinced that those were enough reasons for her to deserve him. Nevertheless, she's thanking the heavens for bestowing this amazing fate upon them. And at the same time, she promised that she'll continue to care for _this_ until the end of time.

Besides, she's not one to turn away a good fortune.

.

* * *

.

**Short Skirt**

Ficlet

.

.

"What did you say? It's absolutely stunning with its twisted, ruffled pleats of silk-gauze and lace." She inhaled sharply, and exhaled in a rush. "I've been planning that perfect outfit for weeks."

Those sparks in her eyes were flashing like warning lights reserved for Konoha's gates in case of emergencies. Sasuke knows when to stop aggravating Ino Yamanaka. "You're scaring the customers. We'll talk later when you're calmer."

One of the workers was smart enough to lead the two patrons outside to show the other flowers.

Ino tugged at her bangs, pulling it to the back of her ears and hissed, "I'm perfectly calm."

"Yeah," he assured her, keeping a cautious distance between them. "I can see that."

"Honestly Sasuke, you can be the most infuriating man!" She turned on her heel, stomped across the flower shop and marched into the connected living room. Just before she turned for the stairs, she turned her head and seared him with a look. "Just so you know I'm not going to change my mind. Whether you go with me or not, I'm going to wear that skirt to Genma and Kotetsu's party (2)."

Then she stomped up the stairs, managing to sound like an invading army of zetsus, which just convinced Sasuke that she was too upset to be making decisions. He walked to the living room and tried hard not to wince when she slammed her bedroom door. She'd feel differently later.

He could talk his way around Ino. That frilly piece of cloth can't be classified as skirt anyway. Tch. The ruler was even longer by an inch. So why, he wondered, was he suddenly so worried? Oh yeah. He already burned the "perfect outfit" earlier.

A chilling scream followed. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Crap.

.

* * *

.

**6: Blue Eyes**

Drabble

.

.

Sasuke knows firsthand that if not the greatest, the Sharingan is definitely one of the top three greatest dojutsu. With the exception of the Hyugas, he hasn't bothered about other people's eyes since he was a child. What's so special about the other eyes if they can't do anything else besides from seeing? It was different with the Yamanaka though. Her blue eyes are a powerful tool even without a dojutsu.

He gazes back to Ino. She's still looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Wheezing, he finally gave in. "Fine. I'll go with you to the stupid double date."

.

.

* * *

End

06-20, 07-17, 08-23, 2012

* * *

1 - Those are Itachi's favorite food. I just read the latest chapter of the manga (590) and it made me love Itachi more and I just felt the need to include him here somehow.

2 – Happy birthday to Genma (17) and Kotetsu (21)!

* * *

I'd like to know what you guys think :)


End file.
